The title has been censored
by AkumaNoDanna
Summary: SasoDei. Re-written. Sasori and Deidara are stepbrothers. Story will include tons of smut, incest, drugs, alcohol and psychological stuff. Read at your own risk. I am not joking.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is the rewritten version of "Oops, I did my stepbrother again" that got taken down during the big smut fic mass murder. I was SO PISSED because I didn't have a SINGLE COPY of it. Ugh. But I got an idea for an actual plot at some point later and decided to start rewriting it._

_Now, this is basically a multi-chap smut fic, BUT it will start developing a plot in uh 4 chapters or so, and damn will things get fucked up then. Pun intended. _

_SO yeah. This is like my present to you for my 16th bday. Which was yesterday. Smutfest for everyone!_

* * *

**Oops, I did my stepbrother again**

_New version inspired by the Estonian crime show 'Ohtlik Lend' (Dangerous Flight)_

_Started re-writing thanks to 'U + Ur Hand' by P!nk, coz it put me in a rebellious mood :3_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Aah, S-s-sasorii – people – AH – are watchiiiing," Deidara pants as Sasori slides in and out of him, pressing him harder against the cold metallic surface of the slide. Sasori emits a moan and squeezes his eyes shut – he is hardly listening – before crashing their lips together. His hand travels up the blond's shirt to play with one of his nipples. Deidara moans right into the kiss and stops thinking.

The playground was full of children, but now all the 5 to 8 year olds are clustered near the swings, staring at the two boys doing something very indecent on everybody's favourite slide. A little girl among them is crying. Two older boys look green. One little boy is pointing a finger at the teens. There are no adults around for the time being.

"S-sasori, I'm – gonna –" Deidara doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Sasori's teeth sink into the flesh on his neck and he arches his back, filling the condom with hot white liquid. Sasori bites all the way down to his collarbone, keeping thrusting in and out until he comes as well.

He slides out and pulls the filled condoms off his and Deidara's cock, throwing them on the ground. He zips up his pants and picks up the can of Monster he'd set in the sand before, taking a few sips while Deidara gets his pants and shirt fixed.

"Sasori, I'm tired," Deidara mutters quietly, standing up. The redhead hands him the can and Deidara takes a sip. "I wanna go home."

Sasori grins. He looks over at the group of kids. A young girl has stepped forward, after having accidentally dropped her plushie on the ground. She bends to pick it up. Sasori uses the chance he's got at separating one little brat from the others and throws the can at her. She gets hit against her head and the drink spills all over her flowery dress. She glances up at the redhead in fear and bursts into tears. All the other kids are too scared to move.

That was all Sasori wanted to see. Satisfied, he jogs over to where he parked his motorcycle that Deidara is already straddling and gets on as well, starting it up. He feels the blond wrap his arms around him and bury his face in his shirt. Sasori smiles. The blond's touch is everything needed to make things perfect as always.

He pulls up in front of a huge two-storey house with a beautiful garden that is decorated by wonderful rose bushes that the lady of the house holds so dear and has gardeners take care of. The motorcycle is parked among three other cars in the garage – a Lamborghini, a Mercedes Benz and a BMW. The Lamborghini is a bright yellow colour – Deidara's favourite, while Sasori prefers the bike himself.

He helps the blond off the bike and plants a quick kiss on his forehead, before walking into the house. The two teens find their parents in the hallway, getting ready for going out. Sasori's mother and Deidara's father, as they once were known. Now they're just 'parents'. Neither of the teens bothers with the prefix 'step-'.

"Hi, darlings!" Mrs. Iwaga greets the youngsters with a bright smile; it's clear she considers both to be her sons. Mr. Iwaga, on the other hand, merely gives a nod at Sasori, who returns it, as a greeting, ignoring the blond teen completely. Deidara ignores everyone, partly hiding behind the redhead.

"We're going out," Mr. Iwaga states the obvious. His short blond hair is combed back – maybe it was stylish during his teenage years? – and he is wearing one of his tailor suits. His wife has long, dark brown hair – Sasori's scarlet red hair must be from the genes he got from her ex-husband – that is curled elegantly and compliments her pale skin and dark eyes. Her choice in clothes for the evening is a light, tight dress with a blue scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Won't be back before dawn," she says with a broad smile. Her attention is diverted by the ringing of her phone in her purse. As she opens it up and goes to rummage through the interior, she murmurs, "So you kids can play your video games, or whatever floats your boat. Don't stay up too late – oh, whatever, you're old enough…" Her words fade away as she finds the mobile and rejects the call, replacing the gadget in the purse.

"Don't burn the house down." Mr. Iwaga's words are supposed to be funny, but there isn't a single trace of humour in his voice – he is completely serious.

Sasori nods absent-mindedly, his hand, shielded from the view of his parents by his body, running up the blond's thigh before finding his hand and pulling him away. Deidara doesn't react in any way; he only steps out of the way and lets his parents to the door. Mrs. Iwaga plants a kiss on both of the teens' heads and follows her husband out of the house to a car.

The second the door closes after them, Deidara turns on his heel and sashays to the living room. In a cupboard he finds an unopened bottle of wine – being raised by a rich parent does leave its marks, such as the boy's taste in drinks. He fetches an opener from the kitchen and, without much thought, pours the liquid into the largest goblet he can find. Taking both the bottle and the goblet with him, he returns to the living room and sinks back on the sofa, enjoying the rich taste of the wine.

Meanwhile Sasori is busy posting a tweet on his smartphone. ("_Empty house #FreeDrinks"_) The word gets around quickly and in less than half an hour, the first guests are knocking on the door. Two hours later, there are people up to the age of 20 all around the house. Some have been considerate enough to bring a few drinks of their own, even though there is no real need – not with the full wine cellar situated in the basement, whose doors Sasori has graciously unlocked.

Deidara is sitting on his private spot on the couch. Despite the crowd surrounding him, he seems isolated with his glass of wine. His dark eye makeup is slightly smudged, but it doesn't seem to bother him. Nothing does. He just sits in the corner, gaze fixed downward.

The only thing that gets a reaction out of him is Sasori sitting down by him. The blond looks up, the slightest hint of a smile on his lips. The redhead leans in and presses his lips against his, shoving his tongue in.

"Hey babe, I made a small bet," he starts, a mischievous glint in his eyes. It is quite obvious that he's drunk already, but the fact doesn't bother the blond.

Deidara raises a questioning eyebrow.

Sasori smirks and locks their lips again, before running his mouth across the cheek of the other, ending up by his ear. He whispers a few words.

Deidara gives the slightest of nods, his face hiding any emotions he may or may not be experiencing at the time.

Sasori pecks him on the lips and turns around. He gives someone a nod and suddenly, there's a lot of cheering. Deidara only partly takes it in; he has no interest in the reason. He puts his glass on the floor by the couch and shifts on his spot, eyes fixed on Sasori who is kneeling in front of him and undoing his pants.

Deidara's hands go to assist. They pull down the zipper, then the jeans and boxers, revealing a cock he felt inside of him mere hours ago. _You're a sex maniac, Sasori, _he thinks as his hand wraps around the length and tongue licks the base. He takes it in slowly.

The cheering and shouting fall on deaf ears on his part. He doesn't pay attention to anything else than what he is doing. First sucking on the tip, then taking in more and more. A few moans by Sasori are registered by his brain. He keeps sucking, fastening his pace.

Suddenly, he is aware of something else going on – his own jeans being pulled down along with his boxers. Cold hands wrapping around his waist. And then Deidara spits out the cock.

A pained scream is emitted as something hard is pushed into his ass; it is then taken out and slammed right in again. Deidara's cries continue as the action keeps repeating. He looks up at Sasori who gives him a soothing look and caresses his head.

Deidara's cries reduce into gasps. He can still feel someone rocking in and out of him from behind, but he pushes it out of his head. He closes his eyes as Sasori's hand guides his head back to the cock. He takes it in and continues sucking. The length becomes moist again quickly. Soon, the wet tip reaches the blond's throat and is pushed down it.

The someone behind Deidara has increased his speed to match the blond's. It doesn't hurt anymore for Deidara. He doesn't appreciate someone else in him, but his mind is too cloudy to register that thought. It does register the pleasure, though.

Deidara's moans send vibration down Sasori's dick, eventually resulting in a climax. Deidara removes the cock from his mouth and swallows quickly.

The person behind the blond does not stop though. Without anything in his mouth, Deidara's moans are audible again. His own semen tints the couch. The person keeps going.

Deidara cries out loud again and looks up at Sasori who has already zipped up his pants and is pocketing the money won by the bet. The redhead's eyes glance at the blond momentarily.

Deidara feels the cock inside of him being pulled out and it's not thrust in again. The words "Go jack off somewhere else" sound distant; he's not sure whether he did hear them in reality or not. He flips around and falls on his back, pulling up and re-doing his pants.

He senses Sasori starting to leave the couch, but gets his hand around his arm in the nick of time. He refuses to let go and isn't satisfied until the redhead sits back on the sofa. Deidara leans against his chest and reaches out for his glass. Sasori hands it to him. Deidara drinks it up and puts the glass back down. He soon dozes off, hand wrapped around the redhead.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Have you ever been on fanfiction, all comfy and whatnot, and then suddenly, the question strikes you - what the hell am I doing with my life? ._. You think about it for a minute or two, shrug, and then continue reading/writing a description of one of your fav characters climaxing and sing "This is the life" to yourself. Please tell me I'm not the only one XD_

_Okay, anywho, I wasn't planning on updating so soon (I wanted to finish chap 6 before updating), but due to one certain person I still did '-' I'm too easily influenced =~=; Oh well. SHOUTOUT TO _**HAPPII HADEN_. _**

_I was listening to this one Big Bang acoustic song on youtube while editing and the comments were all like LISTEN TO IT WITH RAINYMOOD HUEHUE DERP and I was like Ugh, fine, geezus. It sounded like white noise. And for real, you do not need rainymood, when you're living in Estonia and it's autumn - it's storming outside. Like, YO HIPSTERS, GET ON MY LEVEL *snaps fingers black woman style*_

_ANYWHOOO, H.I.M. is an overly awesome band, I'm just saying, and the song mentioned in this chap is "Right here in my arms". _

_Aaand I hope you likey :3_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When Deidara wakes up, it is still dark outside. That is how he knows he's still in time. He is lying alone on the couch – Sasori has taken off somewhere – and the dimly lit living room is full of sleeping teenagers. The curtains are open on one of the windows; the moonlight shines in, but gets lost in the artificial light of the room.

Deidara gets up. He doesn't know the time, but knows it to be for the best if he gets moving right now. Wouldn't want to be here at dawn.

In an uneven pace, he crosses the room, pressing his hand against his stomach because of the nauseous feeling in it. He feels like he might throw up any moment and, as it turns out, he isn't wrong. Fortunately, he makes it to the bathroom on time.

Bending over the toilet on his wobbly legs, he curses himself for drinking so much again. Wine tastes so good, but only before falling asleep. The aftertaste is horrible, and he never seems to remember this. _I need a replacement for drinks,_he thinks.

Smokes won't do. Sasori used to smoke a while back and Deidara found the smell awful. So awful, he even refused to kiss the other. Needless to say Sasori quit quite quickly. Wasn't too hard, since he'd only been practicing the habit for about two weeks.

_But what other options are there…_Deidara is still thinking as everything he had in his stomach is vomited into the toilet. He can almost feel how everything inside him shrinks. Skin presses in against the ribs, shaping out the bones. For some time he's sure his lungs are the only things left in his torso.

Then he gets up and rips off his clothes. He takes a quick shower and brushes his teeth from the horrid taste before taking a glance in the mirror. He hurriedly runs a brush through his hair and lets the smudged black eyeliner be. Sasori digs this look and Deidara couldn't really care less about what his face looks like.

Deidara rushes to his room. It is the only room in the house that has not been demolished by the drunken teens. Everyone would think the door was locked but the trick is to merely push the handle down twice extra hard. With that, the blond has an easy access to his private bedroom.

The clock on the wall shows 5 o'clock. Some of the pressure reduces due to the knowledge; he has got at least an hour before their parents get home. Still, his heartbeat does not slow down.

Deidara hurries to his closet and quickly finds a clean pair of jeans. He also gets the first t-shirt his hands come across – 3 Doors Down? – and a striped jacket with a large hood. The hood is what he wants the most – to keep low profile, or at least have a sense of keeping low profile.

From the pocket of his jeans he finds a pill – painkiller – that he washes down with the coke on the desk.

He snaps up the car keys from the table and runs to the Lamborghini waiting in the garage. He starts the car and presses a button on the remote; the gates open automatically and let him out. The yellow car doesn't halt to wait for them to close; it veers off, leaving behind clouds of dust.

Deidara's one hand is on the wheel while the other his rubbing his eyes and forehead. His attention is only half-focused on the road; the headache and nauseous stomach make it nearly impossible to concentrate. There are times everything goes blurry before his eyes and he has to blink twice to make his eyes function properly again.

But he has to get away; he couldn't stay in the house and wait for their parents to get back. No one would be able to help him then. Not Sasori, not anyone. Not from his father.

Maybe his step-mother, but she wouldn't be around to do so. She doesn't see a problem in leaving her wonderful husband alone with the kids. Why would she? Love is blind and so was she when getting married to a man she only knows the one side of.

Deidara's headache is getting worse. He decides to pull into a random Supermarket's parking lot, before he gets in an accident. He kills the engine and blows out a breath. Isn't the painkiller he took supposed to be taking effect by now?

He adjusts the seat so that the backrest leans back and closes his eyes. It's a good feeling to know that he actually doesn't care. He doesn't care if he gets robbed while asleep (it's quite a fancy car he is in), he doesn't care if his father calls the police on all the drunken guests at their house. He just wants to sleep and not be woken up by a punch in the triangle.

Slowly he dozes off.

-x-

Deidara is awoken by a kiss on his neck that draws a murmur from his lips. He opens his eyes and finds Sasori leaning over in the passenger seat. A low whine escapes the blond's mouth as Sasori locks their lips, demanding instant access to the other's mouth. It is granted. The redhead's tongue slithers in, exploring the mouth like the expert it is.

A hand slides beneath Deidara's shirt, caressing his skin. The blond sinks back in the seat, his hand that wraps itself around Sasori's neck pulling the other in. The redhead is forced into an uncomfortable position that causes him to break the connection. He gives a low chuckle when shifting his weight to his right arm, his left hand still hooked in Deidara's shirt.

"I'm hungry," the blond mutters before the other gets a chance to lock their lips again.

Sasori gives him a considering look. Deidara's face is next to expressionless, his eyes dull. The usual. Sasori can't pinpoint the time it became the usual. When he and his mother moved in about 4 years ago, he remembers Deidara being a cheerful youngster. Maybe a little too energetic, perhaps a bit too loud, but that was what had caught Sasori's attention in the first place.

Sasori had been reading a book in his new room after unpacking – Mother and Step-Dad had left for a party with their acquaintances – when Deidara barged in for the first time. His hair had been shorter than it is now, only reaching his shoulders, and eyes were gleaming playfully. His smile had spread wider when spotting the redhead and he had given a laugh.

"You my new brother?"

Sasori had eyed the blond carefully, looking him up and down. He looked a lot more boyish back then than he does now; instead of some tight clothes, he'd had a pair of loose Capri pants and a sleeveless shirt on. His face had been clear of makeup and it wasn't hidden behind a fringe. Still, Sasori had found his hairstyle strange; Deidara is the first boy with long hair he met.

They got along from the start; save for the occasional fights that every kid their age had. At school they were inseparable. As Deidara had brought Sasori into his own clique, they soon shared friends as well. This meant parties that they went to together and common hangouts. It doesn't necessarily require wild imagination to understand how the two grew close.

Sasori's eyes lock on the blond's, searching them for even a hint of the past sparkle. Where has it disappeared? He thinks back to the one party that has been burnt into his memory, despite the alcohol consumed back then.

Just like most crazy things when it comes to Sasori, this happened because of a bet as well. He and Deidara had been invited over to a friend's place for the night. Sasori can still clearly remember the blond's laughter on their way to the house. That wasn't when the laughter disappeared, then.

The bet was proposed by someone who has slipped the redhead's mind by now, while his words haven't. "20 bucks that you wouldn't kiss Deidara."

It was supposed to be a quick peck for proving the other wrong, but it became something much more and Sasori ended up getting a load more out of the deal than he had asked for.

Being the fearless soul of the party he'd always been, Sasori had shown no fear or hesitation and started by taking a gulp from a wine bottle before giving Deidara an encouraging smile. The blond had bit his lip when looking at his stepbrother, but hadn't said anything as he mirrored Sasori's actions. The latter had risen up on his knees on the sofa and cupped Deidara's cheek before pressing his lips against the other's.

It can be said that neither of them had been prepared for the taste and feeling of the kiss.

What was supposed to be 5 seconds turned into 10 and then Deidara opened his mouth. Almost unconsciously had Sasori slid his tongue in and occupied his stepbrother's mouth. Deidara hadn't shown any signs of resistance; his tongue had played along with the redhead's and hand relaxed on the other's shoulder, before crawling up to the scarlet locks.

There may or may not have sounded a few awkward coughs from among the others; neither of the stepbrothers had felt like stopping. What was so new and thrilling, was also too sweet to be cut off so shortly.

It did end quite soon, though, due to the weakness of Deidara's knees. Apparently the shivers spreading throughout his body were too much for his legs, and his head was already swimming, not allowing him to keep his balance.

He had fallen down on the couch, cutting the kiss off abruptly. His breathing had been heavy and hair had fallen across his flushed face.

There had been a wicked smile on Sasori's face, full of triumph and craziness as an unexpected realization thundered through him.

Afterwards they got teased enough with gay comments of every kind, but neither paid any actual attention to them. Their minds were too busy replaying what had just gone down and wondering about the meaning of it.

Even after replaying all the scenes all over again countless times, Sasori still doesn't know when the robotic look on Deidara's face became the norm. Regardless, he never stops trying. He tries to remember more.

Their relationship had continued quite smoothly. There had been no questions like "What the hell happened that night?" or "What's wrong with you?". Everything grew gradually – feelings, emotions, themselves; closer and more intimate.

But when to pinpoint the time that Deidara's smile died? What had happened to make it die? It had been there one day, then became gloomier and gloomier until fading completely.

Sasori gives a sigh. It is always the same dead end he hits, every time he tries to remember. He doesn't understand how Deidara can look so alive in his arms one moment, and so dead the next. The expression of exhaustion seems to never leave his beautiful features.

Instead of the blond's lips, Sasori rises a little bit higher and presses his lips against the other's forehead. "Sure, let's go eat."

They get out of the car and swap seats. Sasori starts the car and drives out of the parking lot.

Deidara stays silent throughout the ride, gaze directed outside. He doesn't move when Sasori caresses his knee or holds his hand. He's lost in his own thoughts, or maybe just in his mind.

Sasori sighs again as he pulls into an elegant restaurant. Despite Deidara's nowadays outlooks – smudged makeup, tight, ripped at a few spots jeans, and a sweatshirt with an oversized hood – Sasori knows he adores high-class stuff, as he grew up in a household of the well-heeled.

And no matter what, Sasori can never help babying his blond so much. Because despite the near zero chances of it, he can't help hoping that maybe, just maybe, this will bring that smile he misses so much back on Deidara's face one day.

Sasori loops a hand around Deidara's shoulders and pulls him close, locking the car over his shoulder with the remote as they walk into the restaurant. A waiter comes up to greet them. Deidara hides his face behind his hair whilst Sasori does the talking. They are directed to a table by the window and handed two menus.

Deidara picks his meal and points at it to Sasori, so the redhead can voice both of their orders. The waiter nods and writes them down. He takes the blond for deaf and thus doesn't think his actions odd. He gives a bow and takes his leave.

The two teens don't talk much while waiting. Sasori would rather have the blond on his lap, but doesn't find it appropriate at the given place. Reluctantly he pushes the thought out of his head.

The waiter returns with their dishes and places them on the table with a clink. He gives a respectful "Bon appetite" and leaves again.

The two eat in silence.

Sasori eyes Deidara whilst rolling spaghetti around his fork. Deidara is sipping soup off his spoon silently, a blank look in his eyes. Sasori relaxes a little. At least he is eating. At times Sasori would be struck by the fear of Deidara being anorexic or bulimic. Honestly, if that turns out to be the case, Sasori could as well lose his mind. There is a limit to how much he can take, just like there is a limit to everything.

Deidara is skinny. Not completely underweight, but Sasori suspects him to be lingering on the border. He doesn't know if it is simply because of his genes, or whether he eats too little. Deidara would go through periods when he refuses to eat anything and it takes great effort to get any food down his throat then.

It might as well be said that Sasori is worried about everything that concerns Deidara by now. He remembers once being a fearless teen that lived off parties and socializing without a care in the world, but as Deidara changed, so did he. He wishes he could do so much more to get back the Deidara he used to know and it kills him to know that he has no idea how to do it.

All he can do is continue doing everything he's been doing until now.

After lunch, as they exit the restaurant, Sasori inquires what Deidara would like to do. They have an entire weekend for themselves and they can do practically anything – save for going back home, but that isn't really a big deal. Neither wants to return there anyway.

Deidara gives a shrug and says that he doesn't know. Not that Sasori had dared to hope anyway. He pulls the other into the car and tells him that they're going shopping, since they didn't bring any clothes with them from home. Deidara agrees in his way – by not saying anything.

In the car while driving, there is one thing to brighten up Sasori's day.

"Could we visit a music store, too?" Deidara asks, whilst going through the CD collection in the car. "H.I.M.'s new album should be available already," he says as he opens one CD case and inserts the CD in the player. He skips a few songs until he finds his favourite and lets it play.

'_She is smiling like heaven is down on Earth, _

_Sun is shining so bright on her and all her wishes have finally come true…'_

"Sure," Sasori responds and changes gears, "we'll drop by one at the mall."

The faintest hint of a smile crosses Deidara's lips and he sinks back in his seat. He's mouthing the song lyrics along ('_She'll be right here in my arms, so in love. She'll be right here in these arms, she can't let go'_) and drums to the rhythm of the song on his thighs. Sasori eyes him in the mirror and lets a smile spread across his lips as well.

It's moments like this that he has become to live off.

At the mall they start off by going to a clothing shop. Since Deidara lost his interest in clothes quite some time ago – apart from large hoodies, which he likes to hide his face in – he plays the part of the spectator as Sasori goes through the clothes himself.

He finds a couple of new T-shirts for himself and Deidara, two of which are meant to serve the purpose of PJs for the night. He stumbles upon a leather jacket that he finds quite nifty and a pair of jeans with a cool zipper design that he asks Deidara to try on. When Deidara inquires why he would need a new pair of jeans when he already has the ones he's wearing, Sasori moves so close to his ear that his lips nearly touch the flesh, and purrs, "_Just in case something happens to the ones you're wearing."_

Deidara doesn't inquire any further. He grabs the jeans and heads for the fitting rooms. Meanwhile, Sasori picks out some new underwear and once he has confirmed that the pants he picked fit the blond, they head for the checkout to pay.

Their next stop is at the music store. Deidara quickly finds the CD he wants and, after some additional rummaging through the available CDs, they pay and leave that store, too.

After dropping their purchases off in their car, Sasori suggests going to the cinema, since one happens to stand close-by. As Deidara replies with his usual shrug of shoulders, they do. The movie is long enough to occupy their time as the day turns into a rather cold evening, making Deidara wish he had bought an additional sweatshirt for himself. Sasori buys them both a cup of hot cocoa on their way out and they head for their car.

Sasori takes the liberty of choosing their hotel. As making choices based on the price isn't really his thing, he pulls into a five star hotel they had the pleasure of spending a night in a month ago. He books a room for two down at the register and they take an elevator up to the third floor.

Their room has a wide, queen-size bed and a plasma TV, which is just unnecessary luxury, since they probably won't be watching it anyway. The bathroom is quite large as well, something that pleases Deidara, even though he does nothing to express it. Fact is, as a child he would get claustrophobic easily and although it has been years since he suffered from a real panic attack, he still prefers avoiding small, tight spaces.

"I'll take a shower first, if you don't mind," Sasori says as he drops his backpack by the door.

Kicking off his shoes, Deidara nods wordlessly and whips out his mobile phone, sashaying towards the sofa in the middle of the room, on which he takes a seat and crosses his legs, eyes glued to the screen of his phone. Sasori allows himself a smirk before disappearing into the bathroom.

He returns, wearing only his boxers and lazily drying off his tousled hair with a towel. "You can go now," he says to Deidara, running his hand through the blond's hair, to which Deidara jerks his head away.

Deidara tosses his phone on the sofa and, whilst pulling the sweatshirt off over his head, treads to the bathroom. He takes along the bag that contains their purchases and closes the door behind himself. Inside he takes a quick shower. He ties his hair into a messy bun and, after changing into a pair of new boxers and a loose, two sizes too big T-shirt with a wide collar that bared his left shoulder, goes to brush his teeth.

After rinsing his mouth, Deidara puts the tooth brush away and exits the bathroom.

He finds Sasori lying on the bed, hands folded beneath his head. Brown eyes come to a stop on the blond and a sly smirk crosses the redhead's lips. He motions for the other to come closer.

Deidara obliges. He walks to the bed and climbs onto it, onto Sasori and up so that they are eye level with one another. Sasori's hand slides up Deidara's side to his back, pushing beneath the shirt and caressing the skin.

"Was there any point in changing into these clothes?" Deidara asks and closes his eyes, his face involuntarily nearing Sasori's.

"Umm, nope." Sasori smirks and presses his lips against Deidara's for a passionate kiss, instantly deepening it. Deidara emits a needy moan as Sasori's tongue enters his mouth, exploring every corner of it. Deidara lets his tongue mingle with the other's, feeling Sasori's hand crawling up his spine, softly caressing it before sliding down to his ass.

Sasori's mouth leaves Deidara's and finds the blond's neck and bare shoulder. He kisses down them, sucking on some spots longer to leave a few dark purple marks on his way. Deidara moans his name in pleasure as he runs his tongue over a spot on Sasori's shoulder before sinking his teeth in the flesh.

Sasori lets out a chuckle. He flips them over, so that he is the one hovering over the blond, and attacks the other's mouth with his own while starting to slide down the blond's boxers. Deidara runs his hands into Sasori's hair, gripping them tightly as his clothing is removed as slowly as possible and their tongues lap.

Sasori's hand runs up and down the blond's thigh after taking off the boxers.

"Hnnngh," another moan escapes Deidara's mouth just as Sasori pulls away momentarily, muttering, "A sec, Dei." He bends to the side and reaches out for the bottle of lube he had placed on the floor by the bed in advance. "Will you do the honors?" he asks as he heaves himself to his knees and pushes down his own boxers.

Deidara sits up and, taking the bottle from Sasori's hands, pouring some lube onto his palm. Taking the other's cock into his hand and, resting his forehead on Sasori's shoulder, he starts spreading the liquid over the redhead's dick. He works at a rather slow pace, earning himself a bite in the neck from Sasori who is feeling impatient, but does it properly, without missing a spot. Once done, he lifts his head and presses his lips against Sasori's again, pulling him down with him as he lies back on the bed.

Deidara spreads his legs wide open and lets Sasori push in, emitting a rather loud gasp as a response. His breathing accelerates and his hold on Sasori's hair tightens, which is sure to pull out at least a couple of hairs. Their tongues lap again and Deidara bites down hard on Sasori's lower lip as the latter continues sliding in and out of him.

The bed rocks quite loudly under them and, even though it can't be said for sure how soundproof the walls of the hotel are, it is likely that the people in the room next to theirs can hear at least part of the noise the bed as Deidara's moans are building up.

"Ahhh, Sasooriii!" the blond cries out loud and drives his nails into the redhead's shoulders as the other connects their lips in yet another sloppy kiss and flips them over, so that his back is against the wall and Deidara is sitting on his lap.

Well, sitting might be the wrong term, as it requires for the person to stay still.

"You can ride me now, Dei-Babe," Sasori purrs seductively and pulls the t-shirt off the blond, before going back to attacking his neck.

Deidara lifts himself up and down Sasori, feeling the cock burying itself even deeper in him than before. When Sasori's hand wanders to down to the blond's dick, Deidara can't help but scream out loud, "Oh GOD, Saa-soo-riii!" The redhead continues to pump the other, receiving the moans he loves hearing so much in return.

"I-I'm going to c-coome." Deidara's voice is no more than a shivering whisper as he says this, soon filling Sasori's hand with white hot liquid.

"Always so soon," Sasori half-whines as he connects their lips and flips them over again, rocking in and out of the blond in a different position. Deidara nearly melts into their kiss, his grip a lot looser on the other's hair now. His other hand runs down to Sasori's back, buries his nails in his skin and then pulls, surely drawing a few red lines, even though he can't see to say for sure.

Soon after, Sasori comes, filling Deidara with his semen on the inside. He continues rocking in and out for a little longer to milk it all out, before pulling out and lying beside the blond. What a hot mess they are now.

Sasori closes his eyes and lets his breathing slow down a little, feeling Deidara climb on top of him again, resting his head on his chest. To protect them from the cold, Sasori pulls the blanket over them.

"We should clean up, Dei," he mutters, although his voice is more matter-of-fact than actually suggesting that they should do it.

"Not yet," Deidara mutters, "Later." He's in a comfortable position on Sasori, cheek pressed against his chest, mouth just close enough to kiss or suck on the skin from time to time. He feels Sasori playing with a loose strand of his hair and snuggles even closer to the other.

Sasori lets out a sigh. "Alright, but soon. Before you fall asleep."

"Mmmmhmm," Deidara mutters in not the most convincing way, since he sounds as though he's already half asleep.

Sasori sighs heavily again. "Would you be more cooperative, if I carried you to the bathroom?"

He waits for an answer, but there is none. Taking matters into his own hands, he sits up and pushes the blanket off them – an action, which is instantly met by a complaining whine from the blond. Sasori ignores it and stands up, lifting the blond up in his arms.

"Killjoy," Deidara mutters as he is carried into the bathroom, but once put down in the bath, he rises to his feet on his own.

After a short episode of clean-up, both teens return to bed. Deidara is more awake than before, but still takes pleasure in sprawling out on top of the other and drawing patterns on Sasori's skin with his nail. He enjoys poking the hickeys he made and creating even more. It's not like Sasori says anything about it; he just tousles the blond's hair, wrapping strand after strand around his finger.

After a while he hears the other sigh. Sasori raises an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation to follow soon or, if not, then ask for it.

As it turns out, he doesn't have to ask.

"Was the threesome the other night completely necessary?" Deidara asks and Sasori notices that he's stopped drawing lines on his chest.

He lets out a thoughtful sound. "It's been bothering you?" he asks.

Deidara frowns behind all his now messy blonde hair. "It wasn't exactly pleasant to be fucked by somebody from behind without even seeing their face. I didn't like it."

"I'm sorry," Sasori apologizes, "I didn't mean for that to happen. I should've beaten the shit out of that bastard."

Deidara rolls his eyes. "That's not what I meant, even though I wouldn't have minded it. I don't like people touching me."

"With the exception of me," Sasori adds.

"With the exception of you," Deidara confirms.

"I'm sorry," Sasori repeats, "I won't have it happen again." He pauses for a minute or so, before adding, "Although you do give even better blowjobs under _that_kind of pressure."

"Then buy a vibrator or something," Deidara snaps harshly. "Just not _that._" He starts wiggling, as though he's trying to get off the other, but Sasori's firm hands hold him securely in place.

"I'm sorry, Deidara," Sasori parrots for the third time already, mentally adding buying a vibrator to his 'To-do' list, "as I said, it won't happen again."

Deidara stops struggling, but he doesn't say anything either. Sasori takes it that he's still not yet fully satisfied.

"Would you like me to beat him up or something?" he offers.

Deidara considers his options. "_I_would like to knee him in the balls. He deserves it."

Sasori chuckles, pressing his lips down against the other's head. "I'll make sure you get your chance."

A small smile makes its way to Deidara's face. He raises his head to kiss the redhead on the lips for one more time – what is supposed to be a peck, turns into an entire scene of French kisses quickly, but the blond doesn't really mind – before burying his face in the crook of Sasori's neck and slowly nodding off.

"I love you, Deidara," Sasori mutters quietly.

"I love you, too," Deidara replies in his sleep.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Everybody remembers Sassy's promise from the last chapter, right? :3_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When Sasori and Deidara return home on Sunday evening (if 10.30 PM can be called evening), they find two angry parents waiting for them in the living room. Seeing them, both teens stop in the corridor. As Deidara's eyes momentarily meet his father's, something shrinks inside of him and he tries to hide behind the redhead, even though he knows it to be pointless. He isn't going to get out of this one so easily.

Sasori takes Deidara's hand behind his back to encourage him and they both step into the living room; Deidara's face is next to green, as though he is going to throw up any moment.

Mr. Akasuna seems to be completely enraged, so much that even sitting still is done with great effort. His fuming gaze could burn villages to the ground with one glance. His wife, however, seems more anxious than anything, and even slightly relieved when seeing that both of her sons are okay. She pats her husband's knee, trying to calm him down also.

What Mr. Akasuna has to say to the boys is nothing pretty. He even goes so far that his wife gasps and raises her voice, telling him to keep it rational. "They're young, darling, why can't you understand?" she says strongly, her eyes drilling into the man, "They could've done a lot worse! All teens drink, but we should be glad they aren't engaged in anything dangerous like gangs and drugs! They don't even smoke!"

Mrs. Akasuna's soothing words should relieve at least part of Deidara's grief, but instead, they keep stirring it up. If his father needs this much deprecation from his wife just to stop yelling, Deidara does not wish to know what lies beneath that cold, always solemn face of his.

Unfortunately, he will soon enough, and there is nothing he can do to prevent it. Deidara wishes he could die right now and just disappear into the thin air.

Mr. Akasuna dismisses the kids and tells them to go to their rooms. Sasori and Deidara do; the blond is visibly shivering as he climbs up the stairs and disappears into his room without a word to Sasori. He doesn't want the other to see his fear and just wishes for it all to be over as soon as possible.

He climbs to his bed and squishes himself into the corner of the room as hard as possible, as though it is possible for him to turn invisible that way.

It isn't long until he hears slow, even footsteps coming up the stairs. The door of his room opens and Mr. Akasuna steps in.

-x-

Meanwhile, Sasori is lying on his bed, lost in thought and scrolling on his phone, reading the recently posted tweets. The walls of the house are thick and thus he doesn't hear any of what goes down in Deidara's room down the hallway. He only wonders at some point what is taking Deidara so long. Has he fallen asleep already? He has a habit of coming to his room for the night.

Only around half past midnight does Sasori find out that the blond has not fallen asleep. His door creaks open and a slim figure stumbles in, his face entirely hidden behind the fringe. He pushes himself against the door to shut it tight and then crosses the room at a hasty pace to the bed standing by the window on the other side.

Sasori greets him with arms wide open. "Why aren't you asleep yet?" he asks as he pulls the other into a tight hug, "I thought you were. We've got school in the morning."

Deidara climbs onto the bed and, in the dark since Sasori turned off the lights already before his arrival, presses his lips against Sasori's. The redhead catches his cheek in his hand and feels the wet tears on the skin that are yet to dry off.

_What's wrong? _he wants to ask, but isn't given the chance by the blond, who has hooked his one hand in the redhead's shirt, the other draped around his neck. Sasori barely tries resisting, before giving in and going with the flow.

He kisses back hungrily, holding the other like there is no tomorrow, and sinks back on the bed, so that he isn't sitting up anymore, but is on his back. He claws at Deidara's shirt, already ready to tear it off when Deidara abruptly breaks the kiss and, emitting a low whine, buries his face in the crook of Sasori's neck.

The redhead, leaving Deidara's shirt alone, turns his head, eyeing the other in the darkness. "What's wrong, babe?" he mutters lazily, lips playing on the blond's hair and then on his neck. Deidara turns his head slowly, his light, glowing eyes meeting Sasori's.

Sasori catches on quickly. So the blond wants to keep his clothes on for the night. "I can still kiss you, right?" he asks and, as a response, Deidara lifts his head a little to connect their lips again. Sasori returns the kiss, his hand sliding up the blond's back and bringing the shirt up a notch, but doesn't attempt pulling it off anymore.

They roll around on the bed for a while, until Deidara's motions grow a lot lazier and his eyelids that fall shut every time their lips meet, tend to stay shut. Sasori releases the blond and zips his jeans open, removing them and discarding them on the floor. If there's something he can't sleep in, it's jeans. Since Deidara doesn't seem to have a problem with the clothes he's currently in, Sasori pulls the quilt over them.

Wrapped in each other's arms, the two doze off.

-x-

Deidara is the one to drive them to school next morning, since Sasori usually needs his morning coffee before he is awake enough to drive properly. They both sling their bags over their shoulders and make their way inside, where they instantly meet up with their group of friends.

The clique is used to Deidara always staying silent and by Sasori's side, whilst the redhead both holds him close and socializes with everyone else. In class, the two stepbrothers take their usual seats at the back of the classroom. Even though many teachers find Deidara leaning against the redhead most of the time and Sasori being a bit too affectionate with him inappropriate in class, no one ever says anything. It may or may not have something to do with the fact that Mrs. Akasuna is one of the school's main funders.

Since there's a kind of silent agreement amongst the school staff that the two step-siblings must be treated well, their tests are usually graded with an A or B, regardless of the amounts of mistakes they make. The teachers rarely even bother paying attention to them, knowing full well that they're required to pass the tests, even if they don't learn anything.

The only exception might be their art teacher. She, Ms. Yano, is a strict young woman with long, dark hair that always has the I-make-the-rules kind of expression. The few Cs on Deidara's essays on history of art and that one D Sasori got on the project he made overnight are here to prove Ms. Yano's resistance to the principle other teachers follow so flawlessly. It is not because she doesn't wish the best for the two boys, quite the opposite – she, unlike anyone else at that school, wishes the most for Sasori and Deidara to be educated fairly and for them to be able to grasp the deeper meaning of _art_.

It is ironic that the subject Sasori and Deidara are the best in, is the one they get the lowest grades in. It is only because of the numbered failure essays, though. Their paintings always make it to the school gallery, at which exhibitions are held every month.

When the art class ends today, Deidara gets left behind by the crowd, since he takes packing up all his stuff slow and by the time he finishes, pushing his chair under the table, everyone apart from the teacher has already left the classroom. Ms. Yano is quite pleased with this. As Deidara passes her, she calls his name and asks if she could have a word with him. Deidara nods and wordlessly takes a seat on the edge of a nearby desk.

"You see, Deidara," she starts in a rather serious tone as the blond teen listens quietly, eyes on her, "even though it's meant to be a secret, I'm sure you've realized this a long time ago – you'd have to be blind and deaf not to – that most teachers let you off quite easy, despite some of your _doings._" There is a double meaning to the last word and Ms. Yano is sure it doesn't go unnoticed by Deidara.

"I, however," she continues, "refuse to play along in that game. Be your parents whoever they might be, it doesn't mean you should be treated any differently than the rest of the students, especially if it inhibits your education." She pauses and locks her eyes on her student's. "I admit that your doings outside of school are hardly my business, but I would like to ask you to keep that _display of affection _outside of the classroom."

Deidara averts his eyes to the floor. He nods slowly in acknowledgement.

"That being said," Ms. Yano rubs her forehead in a slightly frustrated motion, "I am actually very worried about you, Deidara." She eyes the blond again, her eyes dead serious this time. "You don't behave at all like you used to. I've known you since the fourth grade and this is not you."

For a moment, Ms. Yano isn't sure how to continue. She knows what she wants to say and wishes Deidara would add his own commentaries, but the boy remains silent. Ms. Yano lets out a stressed sigh. "I don't know what has changed. Is it Sasori? You two seem very close, to put it lightly, but since I don't know anything about what goes on outside of school-" she cuts herself off, knowing her sentence is headed in the wrong direction.

She gives herself a moment, then starts again, "What I mean is, I think you should talk to a therapist, Deidara. This isn't normal and something needs to be done. I haven't talked to your parents and don't know what they think of it, but you look so – lifeless. You should see yourself through someone else's eyes. You're like a living dead."

Ms. Yano cocks her head to the side, eyes clouded with sincere worry. She tries to catch Deidara's gaze, but to no avail. The boy doesn't look up from the ground.

"You used to make such wonderful paintings, Deidara. But it's like all your muse has died. You have tons of uncompleted work, unfinished paintings that you've left here in class without bothering to finish them. I don't know, Deidara. This isn't you," she says again. "What's going on?"

Deidara slowly raises his head. He doesn't know what to say, but he wants to say something. He knows his teacher is genuinely worried about him and he doesn't want her to. There is no need. He wants to relieve her of her worries; tell her everything is okay and make it sound believable. Because, in reality – is there anything wrong? No, there isn't. Deidara just doesn't feel like doing anything and that's completely fine. He wants to tell her all that.

But the moment he starts to open his mouth to say anything, there is an abrupt knock on the door and it is cracked open. A redheaded boy pokes his head in and glances at the teacher and her student. His eyes stay on the latter.

"Deidara?" Sasori says, "What're you doing here? We have P.E."

"I'm sorry, Sasori," Ms. Yano puts in harshly, irritated with the redhead for ignoring her like that, "I was having a word with Deidara. If you don't mind waiting outside for a moment or two, we'll be finished soon-"

Sasori only half-heartedly pays attention to his teacher. Instead, his eyes, after sparing a brief glance at the woman, dart back to the blond and meet his gaze. "Deidara?"

Deidara stands up and straightens up in a swift movement. "I'm sorry, Miss, I have to go," he says and walks to the door. "Have a nice day," he manages to say, before Sasori pulls him out of the classroom and shuts the door behind them.

A pair of lips press against the blond's hair and he closes his eyes for a moment. Sasori's hand is looped around him as they head down the hallway to gym.

"What did she want?" Sasori asks; his hand has slipped down the blond's back into his back pocket.

"Nothing," Deidara replies.

Sasori doesn't pry. He makes a mental note to keep an eye on the teacher from now on, though.

The two enter the locker room. It is empty, since everyone else is in the gym already. Sasori changed his clothes before coming to get the blond, so he is left sitting on the bench, watching the other male change into his gym clothes. Deidara can all but physically feel Sasori's eyes on him as he strips off his jeans. Regardless, he remains to have his back on the other until he's completely clothed again. Then he turns around.

He takes his phone and earphones with him, before following the redhead to the gym. Deidara takes his usual spot on the bench. Unlike Ms. Yano, the coach couldn't care less about Deidara's participation in class, as long as he is getting paid his monthly salary. The blond is more than eager to take advantage of that.

Sasori, however, since he enjoys sports, is planning on joining in on playing basketball with the others. Though not before wrapping his arms around Deidara's hips and locking lips with him for so long that Pein – from their clique – has to literally tear Sasori away, so they could play.

Deidara sits down on the bench and puts the earphones on, his eyes, after finding the song he wants, finding Sasori and staying on him throughout the game. Sasori plays well. His passes are quick and precise, he rarely misses - but that's hardly what Deidara is paying attention to. It's when they start playing shirts VS skins – and Sasori is on the skins team – that the game actually gets exciting for Deidara.

Sasori comes to drop off his shirt on the bench and the look he gives the blond says more than a hundred words. He returns to the court smiling; even though Deidara wasn't aware of expressing any of his thoughts, Sasori knows him well enough to read everything he wanted from the look in his eyes.

Two kinds of games follow – one of them is the one they play on the court with a ball, the other is the one Deidara and Sasori play, exchanging looks. The moment Deidara briefly catches the redhead's gaze, he runs his tongue across his lips and sees Sasori smirk as he has to turn his head away. The next time their eyes meet it is Sasori's turn to reply. And so it goes on…

At last, the coach's whistle ends the game – both of them – with Sasori's team winning 14 – 8. He comes to retrieve his shirt from the bench and Deidara gets up, taking off the earphones. The coach leaves the gym without a word and the group of boys reduce to laughter and chatter. A few put the balls away, others grab their water bottles for a refreshing drink. The coach takes off.

Sai is the one who says first, "Well, I'm off now. See you around."

As he walks to the door, his way is blocked by Sasori materializing right in front of him out of the blue. Taken aback, Sai comes to a sudden stop, taking a step back. He recovers quickly, though, and gives Sasori a smile. "What is it?"

Sasori takes a step forward, forcing Sai to step back, and so on for quite a few paces. Sasori gives a smile as well. "Oh, there was just this one thing…" he starts, his tone sounding off in Sai's opinion.

"Yeah?" Sai asks, deeming the situation weird. Why is he backing down? He comes to a sudden halt and Sasori stops in front of him as well.

"The party at my place this weekend," Sasori says and Sai glances around slightly nervously already when feeling two hands clamp down on his shoulders. They are Itachi and Pein's. "You went a little overboard…" Sasory says and trails off.

"What're you-?" Sai starts to ask as four strong hands take a hold of his arms, securing them harshly, and his legs are caught by the others' so that it is impossible for him to move and they are pushed apart, leaving him in an uncomfortable position. His words are cut off by Sasori.

"See, not everyone was quite pleased with it, and there is this one person who would like to have a word with you," Sasori explains and circles around the other, grabbing him by his hair and jerking his head so that it was facing straight forward. "Deidara…" Sasori says in a much sweeter tone of a voice as the blond walks up to the confined, dark-haired boy. "Your chance."

Deidara's eyes lock on Sai's; they're cold and harsh, which dismays the other a great deal. He's always seen the blond as shy and rather feeble – hell, he's never heard him talk to anyone but Sasori, and it surprises him to have the other express such anger directed at him on the other's face.

Dismay turns into fear when he realizes what the blond's eyes keep glancing at down there, and his face turns into a frantic grimace. "Oh, wait, what- no, no, no, _Deidara-_"

"_Don't say my name,_" Deidara hisses and takes a quick step forwards; his knee moves up in a flash and Sai's loud moan fills the gym. But that's not enough for the blond. He clenches his fist and throws a punch against the boy's nose as hard as he possibly can. He retreats quickly and the three guys let go of Sai, letting him fall on the floor. The boy curls up and keeps moaning in pain; Deidara casts him an abhorrent look.

The boys head for the exit. Sasori wraps his arm around Deidara and pulls him along. "You can be quite scary, babe," he mutters in his ear and chuckles, his breath tickling the other. "Hot."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Curse me if I ever left Tayuya out of any of my stories xD I just can't. She's so ;_; purrrrfect~

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A tall, gray flat with nine storeys can be a real pain in the ass when you know that you are expected on the last floor. But you have to see the bright side of things: firstly, you are in no hurry. Sure, you were supposed to be there two hours ago already, but that small detail is hardly worth mentioning.

Secondly, there is an elevator.

No problem. None at all.

Two teens take the elevator to the ninth floor and step out. They look around, searching for the right door with the number they were given on it, until they find it at the end of the hallway; a dull, gray door. The redheaded teen raises his hand and knocks on it.

The knock is heard on the other side of the door. The door is unlocked and a teenage boy with more piercings on his face than humans have fingers appears on the doorway, his eyes half-lidded. When he speaks, his voice is slurred, "Took you long enough."

The redhead holding the blond in his arms lets out a chuckle and steps into his friend Pein's apartment. "Missed us?" he teases.

"Yo, everyone! Look who arrived!" Pein shouts, drawing the attention of a few guests sitting in the corner of the room, circled around a hookah. One raises a hand to wave briefly as they blow out smoke in large Os, at which Deidara wrinkles his nose in disgust. He has approximately zero tolerance for smoking and Sasori knows this.

"Want a turn?" one of the smokers asks as the two pass them by on their way to the next room. Sasori gives a shake of his head and they close the door behind them.

In the next room there is no smoke and Deidara relaxes a little. Two guys – Kisame and Hidan – walk up to the couple, Kisame smiling his wide predator smile he gets teased about so often. "You made it!" he exclaims and brofists Sasori, which the redhead returns.

"Yeah, got caught up in traffic." Sasori's sly eyes travel to the blond as he says this.

Kisame notices this and barks a laugh. "Sure you did. Hey, want us to introduce you? There's some new guys-" as he speaks, they move closer to the cluster of people surrounding the couch and sitting on it. There are many familiar faces that both Deidara and the redhead recognize, but a few older ones – in their early twenties, perhaps – are present as well, and Sasori could be the only one of the two who remembers them.

"These are Gaara and Kakashi" – Kisame points out a redhead with a tattoo decorating his forehead and a silver-haired man with a dodgy-looking mask covering the lower half of his face – "Ino" – he jerks his thumb at the girl with long blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail who is about to leave the room - "and Tayuya," he finishes, making a vague motion towards a pink-haired girl – obviously the youngest of those presented right now – on his right.

Sasori's eyes run over the previously mentioned and come to a stop on the girl with the hair of eccentric colour.

The girl nods her head in acknowledgement. "Yo," she says.

"You were at our house last weekend," Sasori states, as though he has just recalled it.

Tayuya rolls her eyes. "Yeah, Hidan dragged me along." She shrugs. "Cool crib."

Sasori chuckles. "Thanks."

"Yo Sasori!" Pein clamps down a hand on Sasori's shoulder, holding out a bottle in front of him, "you waiting for permission or what? Help yourself!"

Sasori takes the bottle from his hand and, as Pein walks away, holds it out for Deidara, wordlessly asking, if he wants a sip.

Deidara takes it and throws his head back, gulping down a good deal before handing it back. Sasori drinks as well and they head for an empty couch on the other side of the room.

On their way there, a bit crazy-looking dark-haired guy runs up to them, his face like he just injected pure adrenaline into his blood system.

"Hey, there's this dude selling crank there - wants to know if you're interested-"

Sasori looks quite indifferent, but to his surprise, he feels Deidara next to him shift and, when he looks at him, there is an all but indescribable expression on his face. Like apprehension or something. When their eyes meet, Deidara answers the unvoiced question with a nod.

Sasori sighs. Really? Meth? That's what his blond wants?

He digs out some cash from his pocket and gives it to the guy. "For two."

The guy rushes away and returns shortly with a small plastic bag. "Enjoy," he says with a wink, "best for the night." Without explaining what he meant, he hurries away again and Sasori wonders whether he was right about the injecting.

He glances back at Deidara whose eyes are solely on the bag in Sasori's hand. The redhead shakes it a little. "Want it now?" he asks. He has yet to try it himself, but has heard many stories about the drug and should even half of the rumours be true, this could turn interesting.

They head for the kitchen for more drinks and Sasori pours for them both of them into two glasses. He drops the tablets in them, shaking the glasses a bit to help the drug dissolve quicker.

Deidara takes the glass and empties it in mere seconds; Sasori follows suit. It tastes no different than ordinary beer much to the blond's disappointment. The anticipation on his face disappears.

Sasori notices that.

"Don't worry," he says, pressing his lips against Deidara's, "it takes a little time, is all." He slithers his tongue into the other's mouth, his motions dominating and rough as he pushes the blond against the wall. "If you're so impatient, I know something to keep us busy."

Deidara moans as Sasori bites down on his lower lip, cool shivers running down his back. He winces when Sasori sets his leg between his, pressing against the most sensitive spot on his entire body. Deidara's hands slide down and fingers hook onto the redhead's belt, tugging at it. Sasori's mouth quirks into a smirk and his tongue retreats, even though their lips still stay glued together.

"Not now, baby," he whispers and pulls away.

Deidara's lips set in a sulky pout. Sasori smiles and shakes his head.

"C'mon, you're not even drunk yet. Let's try some interactions first." The redhead's hand quickly finds Deidara's and he pulls him away from the wall.

Deidara is guided to a crowded room; the air is thick and hot and smells of alcohol, but he doesn't say anything. Once some guys come up to Sasori and start talking, Deidara decides to blank them and focus on the new drink he has got his hands on.

The loud chatter and blaring music slowly fades into the background noise as his mind blocks it out. He savours the hot liquid running down his throat and how everything starts losing its clearness as more and more amounts are poured down into his stomach.

His mind becomes clouded and he sits - almost falls down - on the floor and rests against the wall. He gazes around himself.

Sasori is laughing at something Deidara did not hear. The guys next to him are swaying from side to side, trying to keep their balance as they stand, but miserably failing as one of them trips face first onto the floor. This only causes more laughter.

Some girl has brought out an acoustic guitar from hell knows where and is letting her fingers have their way with the strings. She sings seriously off-tune, but no one seems to care about the quality, only the fun lyrics that go along the lines of "I fucked a man tonight and mama said it was alright"; a few more people that know the lyrics join in.

Deidara's mind is clouded. There seems to be an error somewhere in his nervous system and not all he sees is transmitted to his brain. Not all he feels is transmitted to his brain. And the brain has stopped giving any transmissions of its own completely.

Deidara lets out a barking laugh. Oh how his head is swimming... He cocks it to the side and gives Sasori a dizzy look that the other does not catch right away.

Deidara frowns at being ignored, even though his lips are stretched in a broad smile.

"Sa-so-riii!" he whines, but the sound gets lost in the noise.

Deidara's frown deepens. No fun. He wants to catch the other's attention, but he is out of reach and Deidara really doesn't feel like moving. The dizziness and lack of air in the room have that kind of lazy effect on him.

His head sways to the other side. "Fuck," he cusses. "Damn you." He runs a hand over his eyes, rubbing them. He is feeling weird... Odd... Tipsy...

Ha! Tipsy! Like the Teletubby!

His mouth goes broad again and he chuckles at his own joke. Too funny. Hilarious.

"Deidara?" a voice calls out to him, but it seems so far and distant; like talking in the water.

_Stupid fuckard, you can't talk in the water, you'll drown,_ a much clearer voice in Deidara laughs. _You have lungs, you stu-pi-do! Or maybe it's a fish?_

"Deidara, are you okay? You look sick."

Ha ha, talking fishy. Deidara cracks up again. What's next? Unicorns?

"Dei?"

_I like unicorns. I wonder where you can get one of those? _

Something tugs at the blond's arm and pulls him up. Deidara's legs are weak and wobbly. He can hardly stand still, all the while laughing so hard tears smudge his makeup.

"Come. This room is too-"

Deidara doesn't hear the end of that sentence, because he bursts into a fit of laughter again. Come! He said come!

"Oh, I'll come for you, Sasori," Deidara giggles.

He is dragged out of the room into a hallway. The breeze of cold air is refreshing - to Sasori at least, his head doesn't feel so stuffed anymore. There isn't much helping Deidara, though. The boy has gone maniac.

Sasori keeps his grip on the blond's arm firm as he leads him to an empty room - a bedroom. Belonging to Pein's parents, probably, but Sasori hardly gives any thought to that.

He drops Deidara by the bed and goes to open the window. Cold night wind blows in, messing with his scarlet locks as he turns to the blond.

Deidara is swaying from side to side until Sasori gives him a slight push. The blond loses his balance and falls on the bed in another fit of giggles.

Sasori frowns. "Are you okay, Dei?"

"Okayyyy, Deeeiiii," Deidara parrots and laughs again. "Hey that rhymes. Did you notice?"

Sasori heaves a sigh and climbs onto the bed, hovering over the blond. "Babe, you okay? You're acting strange."

Deidara stops laughing; his face turns serious. "I feel strange." He wordlessly stares at the redhead, eyes wide. His hand sneaks behind Sasori's head and, before the redhead can react, their lips are slammed together.

"Deidara!" Sasori scolds.

Deidara snickers; amusement has returned to his face.

Sasori frowns, catching the hand that has travelled down to his collar. "Deidara, you look pale."

Completely ignoring his words, Deidara tries to jerk his hand free and frowns when he doesn't succeed. A sly smirk crosses his lips once he gets a new idea. He uses his other hand that has been lying beside him until now.

It travels up to Sasori's shirt and starts undoing the buttons.

Sasori heaves a harsh sigh. "Deidara, listen. You look like you're gonna be sick-"

"I'm noooot!" Deidara drawls, continuing to unbutton the other's shirt.

Sasori's brow knits further. "Deidara, I'm not going to do this while you look like you might pass out."

Deidara laughs. "Then I guess you'll be topped, my dear dominant." He presses his lips against Sasori's. Even as the other tries to push him away, Deidara does not stop; he bites down on the redhead's lower lip and his hand, finished undoing the shirt, moves down to the jeans.

Sasori is astonished. He has never seen Deidara like this. A happy drunkard. He wonders if this could be an effect caused by the drug.

Even as he is seriously worried about the other, there is still a part of him - probably bigger than he is willing to admit - that is so turned on by the messing blond. His grip on Deidara's hand loosens and he opens up his mouth, allowing himself to be flipped onto his back and straddled by the blond.

Deidara is very pleased with how things are going.

Fits of giggles fill the breaks between their kisses and he runs his hand over Sasori's bare chest, biting down on a few spots before returning to the other's lips.

Sasori's jeans are undone quickly. He buckles his hips the let them be slid down, leaving him only in his boxers as Deidara quickly disposes of his socks as well.

Sasori knows there's no stopping this now and anyways, fuck it! Why would he stop? His hands attack the blonde hair as their lips connect in yet another sloppy kiss. He tears off the schrunchy, leaving Deidara's hair a big mess neither really cares about for the time being.

Deidara's hands are lingering on the hem of the other's boxers. All of a sudden, his hand scoots in and grabs Sasori's cock, giving it a mild squeeze.

Sasori breaks the kiss with a gasp, "Oh GOD, Deidara!", his breathing accelerating in an instant.

Deidara is satisfied with the response. He smirks wickedly before pulling off his own shirt, tossing it onto the floor and scooting downwards, inching down the boxers.

He reveals Sasori's fully erect cock and casts the redhead a wink before closing his eyes and running his tongue up the length. He stops at the base, listening to Sasori moan, before taking the entire thing into his mouth and sliding down. His teeth are secured behind his lips as he starts sucking hard, Sasori's moans a music to his ears.

"Oh God, babe, like that-" Sasori pants, his hand finding the blond's head and pushing him down even more. "So. Good. Dei. Babe."

Deidara sucks on it like a popsicle, feeling his own pants getting tighter and tighter. He increases his speed, longing for some touches himself.

"Oh fuck - Dei - oohhhhhh!" Sasori moans as he releases in Deidara's mouth, Deidara swallowing it quickly. The blond removes the length from his mouth, quite satisfied with himself.

He crawls up, licking Sasori's lips until letting the redhead's tongue into his mouth. He feels the other's hands travelling along his body, specifically his pants.

"How come you're still wearing these?" Sasori mutters as he unzips the jeans and pushes them down. Deidara chuckles as he takes them off, his hand travelling down to his own... until Sasori's hand interrupts him and takes a hold of his length.

"My job, baby," Sasori smirks as he starts pumping the other.

Deidara lets out a loud moan and sinks his teeth into Sasori's collarbone hard; that mark is going to be visible for quite a while.

"Sa-so-ri-hnnngh," he moans as Sasori flips them over, laying the blond down on the bed. "I want you inside of me."

Sasori deems that Deidara has a point. He spreads the blond's legs wide apart and eases in, slowly pushing as far as he can go. He runs his lips along the blond's chest while doing so, murmuring, "You're mine, you know that, baby?" He takes a nipple between his lips and starts sucking, sliding at an agonizingly slow speed out of the blond. "All. Mine."

"Y-yes - ohh, ahhhh!" Deidara's quivery whisper turns into a loud cry as Sasori accelerates, having had too much waiting already.

Deidara's nails dig into the redhead's back and run down as he tries to hold on to his senses, even though it's a lost cause. His foggy mind has already given those up and has switched to a sensation-only mode.

Sasori's panting is loud by Deidara's ear, his breaths and moans so erotic Deidara could come just at the sound of those. When he does, his teeth sink into Sasori's flesh, just like a starving vampire. He feels Sasori filling him up inside as well, his muscles tensing.

Slowly, Sasori pulls out.

He collapses on top of the other, their sweaty chests pressed together.

"I'm gonna have nasty bruises," Sasori comments in a low voice, Deidara joining in when he starts to chuckle.

Sasori quiets suddenly. He listens to Deidara chuckle a bit more. How long has it been since he last heard that sound?

"That was fun," Deidara says with another chuckle. "Totally up for another round."

Sasori sits up, gazing at him, eyebrows raised. "I don't see that happening."

"Why?" Deidara is still laughing quietly. "I could make you see. You'd oblige."

Sasori sighs. "I know." He gets up and gathers their boxers from the floor, tossing Deidara's pair to him. "But you'll have to be able to walk to school tomorrow."

-x-

Deidara is leaning against Sasori as they walk into their house. All lights in the house seem to be out before Sasori switches on the light in the hallway, so the parents should be asleep already. Trying to make as little noise as possible, they take off their shoes and turn off the light. Sasori whips out his phone to use its light to illuminate their way to the stairs. On the screen he can see the digital clock showing 2.45AM.

He had no idea it was that late already. He doesn't worry over it, though. Since both Mom and Dad are asleep, there's no need to-

Just as he puts his foot on the first step after Deidara, the kitchen door opens, revealing the lit room and a woman in a nightgown, clutching a mug in her hands.

"Sasori? Deidara?" she says, making the boys freeze. "Why're you so late?"

Reluctantly Sasori turns around as the woman walks closer. She frowns mildly and examines her son in the ray of light coming from the kitchen. She wrinkles her nose and her eyebrows knit further.

"You smell of alcohol, Sasori," she says.

While Sasori is under full examination, Deidara is left unattended behind him. It is like an unspoken rule that each boy would get scolded by only their biological parent, except when the parents do the scolding together. That is the sole reason for the cold shivers that run down Deidara's spine…

"You are seventeen. You're not old enough to drink, Sasori," Ms. Iwaga continues.

Sasori shifts uncomfortably under her gaze. "Mother…" he says, "I know, I know. It was just once, won't happen again…"

"You've school tomorrow," Ms Iwaga points out. "Or rather, today. You won't be able to recover in time."

Sasori averts his gaze and says nothing. There is silence around them. Deidara is praying for his father to not come to witness the situation.

Ms Iwaga sighs. "Maybe you should sleep in and go to school a bit later."

Sasori nods humbly.

"But be there before lunch!" she says strictly. "And do not let this happen again!"

"Yes, Mother," Sasori says. "Good night."

"Good night," the woman says and returns to the kitchen.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay so I just played Amnesia for the first time ever (I've watched Pewdiepie play it, but playing it yourself is a whole diff deal) and got scarred for life and lost about 3.4 years off my lifespan so here I am sharing this chapter with you and listening to hot korean guys sing and then it's sleepy time for me because gawd why did i play that game. I was hugging my plushies the entire time XD And even tho i know the game was a srsly bad idea i also know that ill definitely do it again. Because im a smart homo sapiens who learns from their mistakes obv. _

_On another note, since winter is nearing it gets dark around 5pm already, making evenings feel like midnight and im not sure how I feel about that. I feel like hibernating._

_Enjoy the chap (heart)_

_Or don't. See if I care. You donkey._

* * *

** Chapter 5**

"Deidara!"

Deidara blinks his eyes rapidly and looks around him. He must have spaced out again. He is sitting on Sasori's lap in the school canteen, a plate with a slice of untouched pizza in front of him. He frowns at it. It looks gross.

"Why aren't you eating?" Sasori murmurs in his ear, blocking out the chatter around them.

They are sitting at one of the biggest tables in the canteen, a table of eight. All the chairs are occupied by their so-called clique. Truth is Deidara knows the names of only two of the people there with them, but it doesn't matter to him. He views them all as Sasori's friends anyway. He can hardly remember the time they used to be his friends... Wasn't he the one that had introduced Sasori to them? How has he forgotten nearly everyone and gone from the spirit of the group to the silent one? If he really tried, could he still recall the name of the blond guy sitting across from him and eyeing him?

Deidara doesn't even try. They hold no interest for him. Not anymore.

"I'm not hungry," he whispers back to Sasori. He doesn't have to look at the other's face to know that he has made him frown. Sasori doesn't approve of him skipping lunch.

"Why?" Sasori inquires, his tone serious. "You didn't have anything for breakfast, either."

Deidara doesn't reply.

Sasori heaves a heavy sigh. "Do you want to go eat out after school?"

Silence.

"At Vapiano?"

Vapiano is an elegant restaurant in the city centre, also one of Deidara's favourites.

Finally Deidara nods.

Sasori buries his nose in the blonde hair and kisses his ear. "Good."

He reaches out and snaps the slice of pizza up from the plate, bringing it up to his mouth and sinking his teeth into it.

"Why aren't you eating, Deidara?" a red-haired girl sitting next to the blond guy that has been staring at Deidara asks. "You don't like pizza?" she sounds surprised. Her voice is girly and sweet, rather curious, but makes Deidara cringe as he hides behind his fringe. He acts like he didn't hear the girl.

The girl must be new here because she frowns and turns to Sasori. "Why isn't he answering? Didn't he hear me?" She cocks her head to the side, an innocent wondering look on her face. "Or is he ignoring me? Did I say something wrong? He isn't crying, is he?!"

"Uh, n-no, Mika," Naruto turns to her with an uncomfortable smile, "that's not it. He's just not very social, is all."

Mika looks at Naruto, her lips pursed in a sulking manner. "But you should answer when someone addresses you! It's polite!"

Naruto lets out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "He isn't big on politeness anyway..."

Mika crosses her arms. "Hmph. Where the hell does he come from? The ghetto? He's human, just like us! Don't they teach the most basic manners there?"

Someone needs to shut this bitch up, Deidara catches himself thinking, surprised by his own irritation. He normally manages to block everything out, all the voices surrounding him, and only tune in on Sasori's when he's talking to him, but he can't seem to do that now. He's annoyingly well aware of everything going on around him, despite being hidden behind his hair and burying his face in the crook of Sasori's neck.

He can hear and sense everything. That bitch ranting about how he is a disgrace to the good people of the student body, Naruto partly defending him, explaining that he just prefers it that way and it is nothing personal, the other people at the table munching and chatting, a few sending irked or jealous looks in their direction - for the briefest moment Deidara wonders, if they have been doing that on regular basis and he just never noticed.

All of this is ticking him off. He never realized how truly stupid people are and is now having trouble understanding how they can stand themselves and the ones sitting beside them. Can't they feel their brain cells dying because of the stupidity around them?

Deidara starts fiddling with his fingers impatiently, physically feeling how his patience is being rubbed thinner and thinner. In the end he has to bite the inside of his cheek hard to prevent himself from screaming and he mutters in Sasori's ear that he wants to leave.

Sasori doesn't ask any questions. He stands up just as soon as Deidara is off him and picks up their tray, excusing them with a polite smile while the blond has already left without a word. He is waiting for the redhead outside the canteen, letting him drape a hand around him as soon as they meet again.

"Everything alright?" Sasori inquires. "You seem tense, baby."

Deidara just shakes his head. He knows that something is off but fails to put a finger on it. Why can't he block others out anymore? The constant noise around him is maddening and he finds himself nervously fiddling with his fingers again.

Sasori takes notice of this, but doesn't press it. This irritates the blond to some extent. He would like the other inquiring more; why does he just dismiss it? Can't he see that something is wrong? Doesn't he care?

Deidara self-consciously wraps his arms around himself, his shoulders caved in, pulling away from the redhead's grip.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," he mutters before rushing off, leaving the redhead behind without giving him a chance to say a word. He locks himself in one of the stalls, pushing down the lid and sitting down on it. He draws his legs up against his body and wraps his arms around them. He buries his face in his knees.

He does not know what is wrong with him. But here he feels a lot better than he did outside, that he is sure of. It is quiet, not a soul around to disturb the silence. He can hear distant chatter coming from the hallway, but it has a sort of soothing effect, as the distance in the sounds assures him he is definitely alone. People are not near him.

-x-

No sooner does Sasori see Deidara enter the classroom does the bell ring, announcing the beginning of the lesson. He has been making conversation with his classmates, but quiets now as they head to their seats and the blond walks down the aisle towards him.

A loving smile settles on his face as he gazes at the blond.

But just as he casually moves his hand to brush against Deidara's as he passes him, the blond jerks his hand away. Such a small motion makes Sasori wince and then tense as a queasy feeling blooms in the pit of his stomach. He chose to ignore it partly before, but he cannot anymore as proof to something being terribly wrong is presented right before him.

Deidara sits down beside him.

Sasori doesn't even need to look, which he does regardless, to know that the blond has moved as far away as possible from him. Instead of the mere inches that usually separate them, Deidara has now moved so far that his table nearly touches the student's on the other side of him.

Sasori bites his tongue. He is worried.

These kinds of mood swings are not rare when it comes to Deidara, although they have lessened a great deal in the recent months. Sasori fails to see that as a good thing, though, as Deidara has also become a lot quieter than before, a lot more lifeless. He prefers the sudden rampages to this.

But even as he is quite used to the blond's bad-tempered being, being ignored by him is something that makes him worry severely. His mind races as he tries to recall anything that might have upset the blond. Did he do something wrong?

Deidara seemed just fine before leaving for bathroom-

Sasori halts that thought right there, because he knows it isn't true. Deidara was tense already during lunch, but did not show any signs of being upset with Sasori. So maybe it isn't him after all? Maybe there's something wrong with the blond and this is his way to vent? Sasori would like to believe that, but the worry lines on his face never disappear as he casts Deidara a look full of concern.

Needless to say, Deidara does not look at him. His gaze is fixed on his notebook and his hand is moving restlessly, scribbling something that the redhead cannot see.

Sasori heaves a heavy sigh, wishing for the class to let out already.

But even when it does, nothing improves. Deidara leaves the class in a hurry, ignoring Sasori's existence completely. Sasori frowns as he gathers up his stuff and rushes after him. He catches up with the blond in the hallway, but keeping up with him turns out to be a lot more difficult than expected. The hallway is full and Sasori has no idea how Deidara manages to maneuver so smoothly through the crowd as he cannot even begin to count everyone he bumps into.

When they finally make it to the less crowded area, Sasori is by the other's side immediately. "Deidara, what's wrong?" he demands.

Deidara just shakes his head and mutters quietly, "Nothing."

Bullshit, Sasori screeches in his head, but does not voice it. He knows yelling at the other will get him no-where. "That's far from it, Dei," he replies. "I'm not a moron. What is it?"

Deidara remains quiet and looks away, his fringe falling so that it shields his entire face. Sasori hates that. They come to a stop. Sasori's dark eyes are drilling into the blond but to no avail. He sighs again. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You figure it out."

The reply makes Sasori's eyes widen. He can't remember the last time seeing the catty side of the blond. So it is his fault? What did he do? What is he being punished for this time? What's going on?

"Did I do something?" he dares to inquire.

His question is met with silence. It takes Deidara at least a minute to finally shake his head in a negative answer.

"Then why-?" Sasori is not sure how to finish that sentence. He feels himself winding up at his wit's end and just stares at the blond helplessly. It becomes clear that Deidara has no intentions of giving him any clues, which only frustrates and confuses him even more.

What did he do?!

The school bell rings, but neither of them moves.

"You're not going?" Sasori mutters.

Deidara shakes his head.

"Why not?"

Deidara shrugs.

Sasori sighs. "Alright, let's get out of here then."

He wraps his hand around Deidara's shoulder and pulls him along as they head to the lockers to dump their books in. They then exit the building and get in the yellow Lamborghini that stands out easily as the poshest vehicle in the parking lot. Sasori starts the engine and pulls out of the lot.

He does not bother with turning on the radio, he prefers avoiding anything that might prevent the blond from talking. "Where do you want to go?" he asks calmly, although it's not hard to detect the note of annoyance buried in his voice.

"I don't know." Sasori hardly catches that as the blond's voice is as quiet as it can be and he is facing away.

Sasori spins the wheel around, gritting his teeth in surpressed anger. "My call then."

He drives them down numerous streets towards the city centre. Due to the time of the day, there is minimum traffic, which is a blessing, really, because Sasori is not sure how much more his nerves could tolerate. He inhales deeply and lets out a long breath to calm himself. Finding the place he was looking for, he pulls over and stops the car.

"Wait here," he tells Deidara, even though there is no need. The blond has not moved an inch since they entered the car. Sasori slams the door closed a bit harder than necessary.

He returns in approximately 15 minutes and drops something off at the back before returning to his seat. "Next stop, Vapiano," he informs the other.

They drive there in expected silence. When Sasori finally stops the car in the parking lot, Deidara has made his personal record of sitting immoble for 1 hour straight.

Sasori opens his door and smiles at him pleasantly. "Come now, Dei, bad Sasori will take you some place nice," the redhead purrs, receiving a roll of eyes in return, which he regards as a major accomplishment.

"You're not bad," Deidara mutters as he slips out of the car and slams the door closed behind himself.

Sasori chuckles as he loops a hand around the blond and locks the car. "Yes, I am," he whispers and presses his lips onto the blond hair, "do not defy me, brat."

They have a waiter to greet them at the front door. That is when Sasori lets go of Deidara and whispers something in the waiter's ear. The latter looks confused and dismayed, yet he nods. Sasori then turns to Deidara and says, "Let this man guide you to our table. I'll join you in a few."

Deidara does not utter a word as he departs from the redhead and follows the waiter to a table by the window. He sits down silently and only shakes his head when the waiter asks him whether he would like anything to drink right away. The worker takes the hint and leaves the blond alone, probably happy to get away from the depressing aura the teen radiates.

Sasori returns soon and sits down next to the blond. He gives the other another kiss on the cheek. "Did you order yet?" he asks.

Deidara gives him an annoyed look.

The corner of Sasori's mouth quirks up. "No, of course not," he answers himself. "What would you like?" he inquires, reaching out for a menu and flipping it open. He places it in front of them on the table but Deidara doesn't even look at it. He just shrugs.

Sasori heaves a tired sigh. "You need to eat something. You didn't have anything for lunch and, if I recall correctly, skipped breakfast as well."

Deidara remains silent, gaze focused in front of him.

Sasori flips the pages of the menu. "I'll order for you then." He scans the pages for a moment or two before leaving again to order. This time he gets back the quickest and Deidara is sure he somehow managed to cut in line.

They sit in silence for some time, listening to the chatter around them and some autotuned pop song playing in the background. Deidara keeps desperately trying to block it all out but fails miserably every time. His hands clench into fists on his thighs in frusturation.

He does not notice the change of songs in the background right away, but the moment a familiar voice starts singing, all the attempts to shut the world away are abandoned for the moment.

_'The world was on fire, no-one could save me, but you_

_'Strange what desire will make foolish people do'_

_Deidara's lips already move along to the next lines,_

_'I never dreamed that I'd use somebody like you_

_'I never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you_'

He looks up at the ceiling in wonder, eyes searching for the speakers that are playing H.I.M.'s cover of Wicked Game. He does not find them, but hearing this song makes him feel slightly better - it's like to say that not everything in the outside world is bad, even if he can't shut it all off. He looks at Sasori and sees him smiling hopefully at him.

The waiter arrives with a big silver plate with a lid over it. Deidara eyes it suspiciously and with a bit surprised look. He has never seen waiters bring food in such a fancy manner. The waiter lifts the lid and Deidara's eyes widen as it is not food that was hidden under the lid. It is a black, very non-edible stuffed animal.

Deidara recognizes it instantly. He once saw it on the window of a shop he and Sasori passed in a street. It belongs to the Skelanimals series and is a black cat with its bones printed on it in white. The waiter lowers the plate for him to take it.

Deidara takes it hesitantly. "This was not on the menu," he mutters to Sasori. Just then he realizes that the song has come to an end, only to be followed by another song by the same artist.

That is more than enough proof for Deidara to realize that this is no coincidence. "You set this up!" He points a finger at the redhead accusingly.

Sasori fakes a humble look that he eventually abandons in favor of bending closer and nibbling lightly at the other's earlobe. "I thought you would like it," he whisperes, sending slight shivers running down Deidara's back. The latter hugs the plush tightly.

"I do," he says and turns his head towards the redhead. He catches a familiarly playful smirk on the other's face before pressing his lips to his. What he starts is merely a chaste kiss, but he can only leave it up to Sasori and he can already feel a hand pressing against the back of his head pushing him closer. Feeling nibbling at his lower lip, he parts his lips to allow the other's tongue to slither in and deepen the kiss.

Sasori's tongue runs over his teeth before mingling with his tongue. Deidara feels his body relax at the feeling and allows himself to emit a low moan.

The kiss is interrupted by a faked cough by the waiter waiting beside them. Sasori raises a finger, as though to ask for one more moment, and lets his tongue play for a few seconds more before finally pulling away.

"Time to eat now, Dei," he mutters as the waiter places two plates of pasta in front of them.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Aaaand this is it for my pre-written chapters for this fic. I'm all out now and I don't know when ill get to finish another one =-=; Hopefully soon, but you never know._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Deidara is hugging the plushie in the car on their way back home. Oasis is playing on the radio, but he isn't mouthing the words or nodding his head to the rhythm the way he would usually do. Sasori eyes him with concern and shifts gears, switching the lane.

"Everything alright, babe?" he asks, even though he knows the answer. Things haven't been alright for quite a while, not since the blond stopped smiling. But Sasori doesn't know what's wrong and Deidara won't tell him.

He has searched for help on the Internet many times. His best guess at what he's dealing with is depression, but there's not much he can do to help. He knows Internet forums recommend therapy, but Sasori doesn't trust shrinks. They can do a great job at times and heal people, but that's not the only possible outcome and Sasori doesn't want to take any chances with his blond. He will figure it out eventually himself. Until then, all he can do is give Deidara the world.

"I'm just worried," Deidara replies.

Sasori raises an eyebrow. He didn't expect an answer. "Worried? About what?"

"Dad," Deidara says, gaze directed in front of him. "What if your Mom tells him about our drunk arrival last night?"

Sasori is puzzled. Why would Deidara worry about that? He has been taking the blame willingly all this time, leaving Deidara out of it. Why would the blond worry himself over it?

"So?" he asks. "What's the worst he can do - ground us? With the little time he spends home, I'm convinced he wouldn't even go that far. Eh, Dei?"

Deidara doesn't reply. He averts his gaze out of the window.

Sasori caresses his knee. "I promise, nothing bad's gonna happen. Alright, babe?"

Deidara doesn't respond. Sasori's hand slides off his knee and he replaces it back on the wheel. What on Earth is he going to do with him?

-x-

As expected, no one is home when the two teens arrive. They settle down in Sasori's room as usual, since it's a lot bigger. He takes a seat behind the desk and turns on the laptop, while Deidara plops down on the bean bag and digs out his sketchpad from his backpack.

"Any song requests, Dei?" Sasori asks as he opens up Youtube. He looks at the blond who just shakes his head wordlessly. Sasori sighs. He puts on Adelitas Way and opens a new tab.

After a while he twists around to Deidara again, the corner of his mouth twitched upwards. He gazes for a moment, then turns back to the computer.

"How do you feel about a leash and a collar, Dei?" he asks casually, eyeing the pictures on an online shop website.

This gets the blond's attention. He looks up from his pad at the redhead and then at the screen. "What're you doing?" he asks.

Sasori shrugs. "Looking for a birthday present for myself. With it being 20th October already, I thought it'd be high time for ordering."

"I see," Deidara mutters and his gaze his averted to his drawing. He continues with shading.

"Some of these look really good," Sasori muses. "I bet a choker-slash-collar would look hot on you. And since _you_ never get me anything..."

Deidara's eyes narrow sharply and dart back to the redhead. "You never want anything." His voice is low, yet clearly irate.

Sasori peeks at him over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. Seeing the blond's expression, he says, "I'm just teasing, Dei. Of course I don't want anything from you."

The frown on Deidara's face does not disappear. He just looks away with a sullen expression.

Sasori sighs. He stands up from the chair and walks over to the blond, squatting. "What's wrong?"

Deidara takes a moment before answering. He turns his head back so that his eyes are fixed on his lap. Eventually he speaks, "Why don't you want anything from me?"

Sasori half-smiles at him. "Silly brat," he says. "I already have everything I need and want, since I have you. I don't want anything else from you. It's enough that I can call you mine." Slowly he moves closer to the blond, making Deidara look him in the eye. "Understand, babe?" Their faces are mere inches apart.

Deidara nods silently.

"Good."

Sasori presses his lips against Deidara's, holding his jaw gently between his fingers. The blond opens up his mouth to let the redhead in to explore. Their tongues lap and Deidara can feel Sasori shifting his weight more onto him as he runs his hand through the blond hair.

Deidara lets his sketch pad fall to the floor and wraps a hand around Sasori's neck. He can feel the redhead groping his body and gives a quiet moan into the kiss.

Sasori's lips move away from Deidara's mouth and leave a trail of kisses along his jawline till his neck. He pecks the neck and gives it a slight lick, before chuckling.

"Perfect for a collar."

At that moment, a loud voice sounds from downstairs, catching the teens' attention.

"Sasori! Deidara! Come downstairs!"

It is Father. Deidara can feel the shivers crawling down his spine like a colony of ants. Very reluctantly does he let Sasori pull him up to his feet and give him a kiss on a cheek before they tread out of the room and down the hallway towards the stairs. Raising his gaze from the floor, he can see Father waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come," the man says in the stern voice very characteristic to him as the two walk down, "seat yourselves on the couch. Your mother and I would like to have a word with you."

The teens sit down quietly.

"I heard about your late arrival last night," the man starts in a calm tone that can only be a notch of rain before the hurricane. "I don't want to dwell on this. Both of you know just how unacceptable behavior like that is. You are grounded for a month. End of it."

"Darling, is this really necessary?" Mrs Akasuna asks in a hesitating tone. Sasori holds back a smirk. His mother is such a pushover, and it won't be difficult using that to their advantage.

"Yes, it is!" Mr Akasuna almost shouts. He turns to his wife in an angry motion, but in a moment his face softens a bit. "Yes," he repeats in a softer, yet weary voice. "I believe it is."

Then he turns to the boys. "You two - to your rooms, now!"

As the two start to get up, the man adds, "And make it so both of you spend some quality time alone in your own rooms! No need hanging around each other like two middle school girlies."

Deidara feels the numbness in him taking over again. This is how it always goes, there is no stopping it. Father gets mad, separates the two, gets his wife busy with something and pays him a visit in his room.

The visits vary, depending on how bad of a mood the man is in. Sometimes, Deidara doesn't even need to give him a reason. This time he has given more than enough, though. Involuntarily he rubs the place on his waist where the bruise from the last time still hasn't healed…

-x-

Around 1PM Sasori is still awake, sitting behind his desk, finger carelessly moving on the laptop's touchpad when Deidara walks in. He does it silently, even though there's no real need as the parents' bedroom is far at the other end of the hallway. He closes the door behind himself and wordlessly walks to the redhead who raises an eyebrow at him.

Deidara doesn't want to explain. He knows he has never actually told Sasori what goes on in his room when his father visits him, about how he doesn't only yell, threaten and insult, but has thrown in a punch on more than one occasion. Deidara doesn't want to talk about it.

He knows that there is nothing Sasori could actually do. Stand up to his father? He'd start getting beat up too. Tell Mrs Akasuna? She'd never believe them and they'd both be as good as dead soon. Deidara doesn't want Sasori getting involved.

That's partly what makes Sasori so great, why Deidara finds joy in the time they spend together, even when the rest of his life has become an intolerable chaos that will soon kill him. Sasori never prys and keeping him out of the whole deal is quite easy. What's more, Sasori is the person that helps Deidara forget about the world he doesn't want to be in anymore. Sasori is his escape from the world. Also the best and only good thing in his life right now.

Deidara sits down on Sasori's lap and buries his face in the redhead's neck. He wraps his hands around the other and relaxes when he feels the other running a hand through his hair and pressing lips against them.

"We should head to bed," Sasori mutters. "We've school tomorrow."

Deidara nearly groans. School is the last thing he wishes to deal with. There are too many people there, the noise is too loud. Besides it is absolutely pointless for them to attend school when their presence means nothing there. The teachers couldn't care less about their education. The only thing they were interested in was Mrs Akasuna's money and kissing her ass to get it.

Deidara says nothing about it, though. He knows Sasori would not approve of them ditching.

"I don't wanna go to sleep," Deidara mutters quietly.

"Why not?" Sasori inquires, continuing to caress the other and plant kisses on the blond's head. "What's wrong with sleeping?"

"I'll have nightmares." Deidara's hug tightens around the other. "I can't fall asleep."

Sasori sighs. "What do you want to do then?"

Deidara turns his head so that it's still on the other's shoulder, but he can see Sasori's face. "Just forget about the world for a bit."

Sasori raises an eyebrow at the unusual answer. Before he can question it, though, Deidara puts in a question of his own, "Do you love me?"

"More than life itself," Sasori replies.

Deidara raises his head. "Show me." He presses his lips against the redhead's.

Without missing a beat, Sasori starts responds by moving his lips together with the blond's. His hands move below Deidara's thighs and he stands up, lifting the other with him, and makes his way to his bed.

"I'll help you forget," Sasori mutters as he puts Deidara down on his back and plants a kiss on his forehead. He proceeds to kiss the blond's lips, going a bit rougher this time. He can feel the other's hand in his red locks and hears a low, needy moan escape the other's mouth.

_God, _regardless of the condition Deidara is in, he just always turns him on _so bad. _

He moves away from his stepbrother's mouth down the jawline and to the bare neck. Leaving a trail of hickeys, he starts unbuttoning Deidara's shirt as he's making his way down to the collarbone. As more skin is revealed, Sasori abruptly comes to a halt, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Where did you get this bruise from?" he asks, sliding a finger across the large purple spot on the blond's waist.

"I-I don't remember," Deidara mumbles a lie. "Must've run into something."

The frown on Sasori's face does not disappear, but he does not press the matter further. He closes his eyes and plants a soft kiss on the bruise. He continues to undress the other. Before long both of their clothes are lying by the bed in a pile.

Sasori has retrieved a tube of lube from the upper drawer of his nightstand and is fingering the blond, receiving uneven moans from the other, while kissing his lips, neck and forehead.

"S-sasori," the blond pants, his grip tightening on the redhead's shoulders, "I'm ready."

Sasori gives a smirk and removes his fingers. "Flip over," he says and watches Deidara obey.

With the blond on his knees and ass up, Sasori enters him, hands on his hips. He starts off as slow, quickly building up a rhythm and picking up the pace. Deidara, with his cheek pressed against the pillow, is gripping the sheets, letting his own body rock together with Sasori's.

Feeling his moans gaining volume, he presses his mouth to the pillow. Sasori just keeps thrusting in and out, hitting the right spot most of the times. By know he knows his body so well already, it isn't even a matter of aiming anymore for him.

Deidara loves how hazy his mind is becoming. He cannot think anymore, the only thing that's going through his mind is the rhythm of Sasori's thrusts and the pleasure it brings. His mind feels like filled with fog. He could so easily lose himself in it, the fog is so thick he could swim in it and dive into it without ever hitting the ground.

He doesn't want it to stop.

Sasori can feel himself nearing climax. His hand moves down to pump Deidara. As they finally cum together, it feels like for a few moments, their souls became completely detached from their bodies, flying and mingling together in the air of pleasure.

The redhead collapses next to the blond and pulls out, wrapping an arm around him. As their breathing starts to slow down, Sasori removes the condoms he put on to avoid the mess and throws them in the trash can that's by the footer of the bed. He then returns to Deidara and pulls the covers over them.

He hugs the other tight and lets him curl up next to him and nuzzle his neck with his nose. Sasori kisses Deidara's forehead.

"Sleep sound, baby," he says, "I'll guard you from the nightmares. No one's going to hurt you. I promise."

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
